A number of U.S. patents relate to various designed racks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,371 to Johnson relates to a table-like rack holder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,120 to Amburn relates to a detachable book rack for folding chairs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,677 to George relates to a book holder having a specially designed ejector means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,776 to Cross relates to a detachable pocket member which is secured to a wall.